


No Greater Duty

by BadWolfRose (BadWolf1988)



Category: NSYNC
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, Modern Royalty, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf1988/pseuds/BadWolfRose
Summary: A washed-up pop star. The Crown Princess that's on the verge of becoming Queen. One's bitter at the world. The other's terrified at the prospect of inheriting it. Can these two save each other?J.C. Chasez/OFC





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know J.C. Chasez...not many people do these days. This story is a complete work of fiction.
> 
> Author's Note: I blame Queen Elizabeth II, Prince Phillip and the Netflix miniseries The Crown for this story. I blame @JessaMichelle88 for getting me thinking about the 90's and my friend Maci aka @HerRoyalAsshat for informing me that J.C. is forty. If they hadn't done those things this story wouldn't exist.
> 
> Author's Note II: Cotia is a country that I made up for my other story Shattered Slipper, Twisted Fairy Tale. I'm using it again here but this story is not connected to that one in any way.
> 
> Author's Note III: I'm aware that Queen Elizabeth II only has one daughter. Remember this is a work of fiction.
> 
> Author's Note IV: In this story, we are going to examine how Justin royally fucked up JC's solo career by causing Janet Jackson's wardrobe malfunction at the Super Bowl. A warning to all Justin fans...everything in this story is completely true...except JC's reaction to it of course.
> 
> Author's Note V: I know that JC doesn't smoke. This is make believe. I'm going with a James Dean vibe for JC's personality in this fic.

Los Angeles, California

November 2016

 

Josh's head ached as he sat up in bed and searched for his ringing iPhone. He really needed to stop drinking so much.

“What?!” He snapped at whoever was calling as he finally located the annoying device that at times seemed to control his life.

“Don't take that tone with me, Mr. Chasez...especially when I've just managed to book you a pretty sweet gig,”

It was Hannah, his long-suffering friend, and agent.

He reached for the pack of cigarettes and zippo lighter on his nightstand.

“What kind of gig?” He asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

He took a long drag before reaching for one of the many empty beer bottles on his nightstand to ask into.

“I'll warn you now...it's not a payin' gig,” Hannah's southern-laced voice seemed a little hesitant to admit.

“Not interested,” He said firmly.

While he had enough money left over from his *NSYNC days to ensure that his children's children would be taken care of, he still required some kind of appearance fee. It was a matter of respect. He had been in the industry since he was a teenager.

“Hear me out,” Hannah's voice was firm now. “It's not like you've got a whole lot of other offers pourin' in,” She pointed out.

He hated to admit but the woman who was ten years his junior and a PR genius was right. His solo career had been going just fine. He wasn't selling as many records as *NSYNC had back in the day but the numbers were still good. His single Some Girls (Dance with Women) was climbing the charts thanks to the movie Drumline. The released song, 100 Ways was causing a lot of buzz. People were rushing to buy his album to hear the dirty song written by the squeaky clean boy band member. And then Justin had exposed Janet Jackson's breast at the Super Bowl in the wardrobe malfunction heard around the world. Suddenly, his music wasn't edgy, it was dangerous. Suddenly, no wanted to book him for fear that he would pull a stunt like Justin. His album sales tanked and now, over a decade later he was grasping at what little work he could find.

“Fine, explain,” He took another drag off of his cancer stick.

“Crown Princess Luciana of Cotia...it's a small country in Western Europe...mostly Spanish...I think,” She explained before he could ask. “Anyway, every year, the Crown Princess hosts a group of international orphans at the country's Winter Palace for the holidays and they always have a celebrity arrange the entire month of December's entertainment. The Crown Princess is a fan and her father, King Matias has requested that you be this year's celebrity. The palace will cover all costs of the trip. This is a big deal.” Hannah actually sounded excited. “The celebrity in residence, as you'd be called, always gets huge press...and this year the press coverage will be doubled. Princess Luciana is Queen Elizabeth II's granddaughter and with the Queen turning ninety this year, the Royals are hotter than ever,”

Josh took a moment to consider it. He could spend the holidays with his family in Maryland, pretending to be happy at the progress his siblings had made in their lives while his own was stuck in stasis. Or he could promote the new music he was putting out by spending Christmas in a foreign country entertaining orphans. Maybe doing some good would earn him some much needed good karma.

“I'll do it,” He agreed as he dropped his cigarette in the beer bottle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Even though Luciana is twenty-eight, she still would have been only seven or eight when *NSYNC first started performing in Europe. Yes, Princess Diana would have still been alive. Congrats *NSYNC fans...you're (we're) old!
> 
> Author's Note II: Bastardo torpe = goofy bastard in Spanish.

Jetti, Cotia

The King's Study

November 2016

 

Luciana sighed as she went through her father's daily dispatch boxes. She was sorting through the government files and memos trying to decide what information and duties her frail father was up to handling. Everything that his health prevented him from seeing to, she would take care of herself.

As she finished sorting, a knock come on the study door.

“Enter,” She called.

The door opened and her sister, Princess Jessica stood before her grinning like the cat that had caught the canary.

“I don't like that look,” Luciana shook her head and chuckled.

“Father's invitation for this year's Christmas artist in residence has been answered,” Jessica waved the piece of paper she was holding.

“Okay...?” This was a yearly event. Her father took a great amount of pride in giving orphans a magical experience every Christmas. It was one royal duty that he would never give up. Luciana had long ago gotten over being star struck by the yearly celebrity guest.

“Father invited JC Chasez,” Jessica laid the paper on the desk with a flourish.

Of course, he had. Luciana wanted to bang her head against the polished wooden desk that was probably as old as the monarchy itself before she restrained herself. When she was all of nine-years-old her aunt and godmother, Diana (yes, THAT Diana) had taken her, Jessica and her cousins William and Harry to an *NSYNC concert in London. That had been in the spring of 1997 and just a few months later her aunt was dead; killed in a car crash in Paris. Luciana had clung to the music of *NSYNC because it reminded her of the last time she had seen her beloved aunt alive.

“Of course,” Luciana ran a hand through her hair. “He can't attend the Farm Hand's Lunch in Oppidulum but he can find time to embarrass the living hell out of me...bastardo torpe.”

Jessica looked a little sad. “I'm so sorry, Lucy,”

Luciana didn't have to ask what she was talking about. You see, Jessica was eleven years older than her and should have been first in line to the throne and the one taking on their father's duties. Sadly, Jessica had been diagnosed with multiple sclerosis ten years earlier. The central venous port visible on her chest under sweater a dead giveaway of ill she was. Her older sister had been forced to abdicate her place in succession in favor of Luciana. Now, with their father ill with a lung ailment that the palace doctors were too scared to label (cancer), Luciana would soon inherit a throne that she wasn't meant for and for which she was in no way emotionally ready for. Jessica felt so guilty; like she had ruined her sister's lie simply by being sick.

Luciana put on the stiff upper lip that she had learned at her grandmother's knee. “Keep calm and carry on, right?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English Translations for this Chapter:
> 
> te odio – I hate you
> 
> Puto matarme – Fucking kill me
> 
> relajarse – relax/chill out
> 
> Mátame ahora – Kill me now.
> 
> Cálmese – calm down
> 
> ¿ Tienes que estar bromeando? - You got to be kidding?

“Papa, relajarse, I look just fine.” Luciana rolled her eyes as she slipped her feet into a pair of black ballet flats.

The arrival ceremony for the twenty orphans hand-picked by her father was in less than an hour. She would also be meeting JC for the first time. He had been in residence for a full week already and had arranged a Disney-themed concert that was going to be held that night. Her father had already met him but Luciana had only arrived at Palacio Fria, or the Winter Palace that afternoon.

Jessica had fallen ill and Luciana had chosen to stay at the family's main home, Castillo de Silencio, until her older sister was well enough to travel.

With her sister safely tucked away with her nurse in her palace apartment, Luciana was joined in her apartment by her father who, for some ungodly reason, seemed to be very concerned with her wardrobe.

She was dressed in a scarlet cocktail dress that stopped just below her knee. In her ears she wore ruby stud earrings that brought out her brown eyes. She had her chestnut hair curled and pulled back in a half-ponytail. She was wearing flats because she was going to be spending a lot of time around children who would want to be held and teenagers who would want to dance. She was sensible. Wearing her normal heels would kill her. She would just have to deal with her insecurity about her short, 5'2 height for the evening.

“Don't you at least want to put on some nicer shoes?” Her father asked before taking a deep inhale off of his oxygen mask.

“Papa,” She sighed and put her hands on her hips. “My shoes are just fine. I know this will be the first time that you haven't been able to attend the welcoming ceremony but you must cálmese.”

“You will never find a husband with your stubbornness.” Her father grumbled.

“Mátame hora,” Luciana muttered to herself. Her father was dead set on finding her a husband as soon as possible.

“What was that?” The old king snapped through his oxygen mask.

“Nothing, Papa,” She smiled innocently. “Honestly, I'll be surrounded by niños...no chance of finding a husband tonight.” She pointed out. “The only adult man in attendance tonight, aside from members of the band and palace guards, will be Mr. Chasez.” She chuckled before reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

Now, things made a lot more sense to her. Every year that she could remember, the celebrity in residence had been someone who was currently popular. JC hadn't been relevant for at least a decade if not more. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on him when she was a kid. Her loco father had invited JC there as a potential husband.

“¿Tienes que estar bromeando?” She looked at the smirking King in disbelief.

“You weren't looking so I started looking for you,” He shrugged.

“Puto matarme,” This time she didn't even attempt to mask her words. “Does he know why he's really here?” She groaned.

The King fidgeted with the dials on his oxygen tank and didn't meet her gaze, “Possibly and do not use that language, Luciana Valentina Elizabeth,” He scolded.

She was going to die of embarrassment.

“How could you do this to me?” She moaned. “He probably thinks we're all loco,”

“He chose to stay...did he not?” Her father challenged.

“Papa, I love you always but sometimes...te odio,” She ran a hand over her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations: hombre joven = young man, Mi pequeña princesa = My little princess, princesa = princess

ONE WEEK EARLIER

When Josh had arrived in Cotia, he had been amazed by its beauty. His first stop was the country's only major airport, located in the capital city of Jetti. He was driven through the capital until he arrived at what he was told was the country's parliament building. It sat right on the ocean and was surrounded by sand and driftwood on one side and a brick paved parking lot on the other. He was taken to a helipad on the roof of the building so he could begin the second half of his journey.

During his two-hour helicopter ride, he watched as the chilly seaside capital turned into frosted flatlands. The flatlands gave way to snow covered mountains. What amazed him was that Jetti, which could only have been the size of Charlotte, was not only the largest city in the country...it was the only city period. The rest of country was made up of little towns and villages. Cotia was a place that “progress” and development forgot. It was breathtakingly beautiful and he found himself wondering if this is what America looked like once upon a time.

His final destination was a castle resting high atop of what looked to be the tallest mountain in the range. When the clouds would move in front of the white limestone structure it would appear to completely vanish and the top of the mountain would look bare. It was at the same time both amazing and creepy to watch. And while the castle was hidden away like Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the building itself looked like it had been designed by Walt Disney himself. It was massive, with pointy towers at each of the four corners of the structure.

The information that Hannah had sent him told him that the first event he would have to plan was a kid-friendly concert for the first night of activities. The castle had inspired him to arrange a concert of all Disney music, performed by Disney Channel stars.

When he was shown to his room, he was more than impressed...he was blown away.

It wasn't so much a guest room as it was a small apartment. There was a bedroom with a king size four-poster bed made of what looked to be polished oak wood. There was an enormous bathroom with stone floors, a black porcelain claw-foot tub and a detached shower with black marble tile. Finally, there was a small sitting room filled with oak furniture. There were poinsettias in golden planters all over the room. One wall was filled with nothing but books and antique bookends. The other walls were filled with portraits of people that Josh didn't recognize and landscapes depicting different areas in Cotia if he was reading the Spanish on the plaques attached the paintings correctly.

He had barely gotten unpacked and settled in when a sour-looking old man knocked on his door and informed him that the King wanted to see him.

He was led through the cast corridors of the castle as the sour man – who said his name was Desi – instructed him on how to properly bow to and address the King.

Arriving at the King's study (or at least that's where Desi said they were), he was shocked to find, not a strong, healthy king but a frail old man sitting almost hidden behind his desk with an oxygen tank at his side. Josh immediately felt bad for the old guy.

He bowed at the neck and remembered to address the King as “Your Majesty,” upon first speaking to him.

“Sit, hombre joven,” The King waved a wrinkled hand in the direction of one of two red leather wingback chairs in front of the desk.

Josh took a seat. “What can I do for you, sit?” He asked.

“I assume you understand why you are here?” The King raised an eyebrow.

“To arrange this month's entertainment for the children,” His contract had been very easy to understand and he wasn't a moron.

“I'd also like you to get to know my daughter...in the romantic sense.” The King said this so casually you would think that he was commenting on the weather.

“Excuse me?” He had to make sure that he was hearing the man correctly. “Does your daughter know about this, sir?”

The King chuckled, causing him to launch into a coughing fit. He brought an oxygen mask up from under the desk and took several deep inhales to catch his breath.

“No, the princesa doesn't know,” The King finally got around to answering his question five minutes later.

Josh took this to mean that the princess was being ambushed and would probably be pretty pissed off if she knew what her father was up to.

“With all due respect, sir,” Josh ran a hand through his hair nervously. “If you're going behind you daughter's back that implies, to me at least, that she wouldn't be happy that you were doing this.”

The King sighed. “Mr. Chasez, you have to understand the position that I am in...”

“What position, sir?”

“I'm not going to live forever,” The old man reached over to the corner of his desk and picked up a silver picture frame.

Josh thought this an understatement if there ever was one. With how bad the monarch looked and sounded, he was almost positive that the man wouldn't live to see next Christmas.

“ Mi pequeña princesa is about to inherit a throne that she was never meant to sit on,”

Now he was confused. Wasn't the oldest child of a king or queen supposed to be the one who inherited the throne? Princess Luciana wasn't the King's oldest child?

The King turned the picture frame around. The photograph within was of two women. One was older, probably in her late thirties, and heavyset...but it was the weight of someone who was sick – like the kind a lupus patient (like his aunt) gained when taking steroid treatments. Behind the long brown hair pulled up in a fancy hairstyle and the bright, happy smile you could tell something was off. Her skin was sallow. Her shoulders were hunched far more than the younger woman beside her. It was like she didn't have the strength to support her own weight.

The other woman was younger – probably in her mid to late twenties – and as beautiful as Josh suspected the older woman had been prior to falling ill. She had the same honey brown eyes as the older woman but her hair was a brownish blonde. She wasn't stick thin but she also wasn't overweight either. The photograph only showed her from the waist up but he could tell that she had plenty of curves and that her chest had been naturally blessed. She was almost a head shorter than the other woman. Josh found this cute. He had no clue why but a short woman with curves was always a turn on for him.

“My eldest daughter, Jessica, has MS and probably less time on this earth I do.”

Josh turned his attention back to the King who was pointing at the sickly woman in the photograph.

“She abdicated the throne in favor of Lucy,” The King continued. “Lucy will soon be left alone to bear a terrible burden. Her family will be gone and she will be Queen. I don't want her to bear that burden alone. She needs a husband.”

So, his way of looking out for his daughter was to arrange a marriage to a total stranger. What world was this man living in?

“She works too much to find love for herself, so I figured that I would help her in her search. When she was a child, she had your posters all over her room. I thought you might be a good fit for her.”

This old man was crazy...and Josh was a lunatic because as he stared at the beauty in the photo, he found himself agreeing to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. I had a lot of unexpected things happen around the holidays. I haven't really had much time to read or write.
> 
> Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast is copyright © Disney.
> 
> Spanish to English Translations:
> 
> mierda – shit 
> 
> bolas - balls

As the opening chords of the Cotian National Anthem, El Himno del Rey, reached her ears and she began descending the grand staircase into the ballroom, Luciana's heart felt like it was beating a million kilometers a minute. She couldn't believe her father had invited JC to the castle as a potential husband for her. And what was more...he knew about it! And he hadn't left...wait a minute...Why was he still there? What kind of game was he playing at?

As she reached the bottom of the steps, the group of children were all standing in a receiving line facing her. After the children came the Disney Channel stars and finally...him.

He was dressed in a sharp blue suit with a white shirt – minus tie – that was open at the neck. He was clean shaven and his hair (that always reminded her a bit of James Dean) was neatly combed and styled. He was also wearing a wearing of black rimmed glasses that looked like he borrowed them from Buddy Holly. Mierda, she had forgotten how damn good he looked in glasses.

It seemed to take forever and a day before she was standing in front of him.

“Your Royal Highness,” He bowed his head.

“Mr. Chasez,” She nodded and smiled all the while thanking God her voice worked. “It's so lovely to have you with us this year.”

“Trust me, ma'am... the pleasure is all mine,” He winked at her. He actually winked at her...a feature queen. No one had EVER had the bolas to do that before.

The rest of the evening went as predicted. She danced and played with kids all night while trying to avoid JC at all costs. She had done a pretty good job...until he managed to corner her as the evening was coming to an end.

“May I have this dance, Your Royal Highness?” He smirked at her and held out his hand invitation.

Luciana knew that it would be rude to refuse so she gave him her hand and let him lead her out onto the marble dance floor just as the band started playing, Beauty and the Beast.

“Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

 

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast...”

As the song came to a close, JC stepped back and smiled at her. “Thanks for the dance, princess.” He reached for her hand and held it.

“No problem,” She looked to the ground and shuffled her feet nervously.

“Your father has invited me to have lunch with you family tomorrow,” Of course he had. “Do you maybe want to spend some time together, alone, after?”

Say what now? Was he actually attempting to court her? Had she fallen into some late 1990's fanfiction story?

“That would be nice, Mr. Chasez,” She answered on autopilot.

“Awesome,” He gave her hand a squeeze before letting it go. “And the name's Josh, sweetheart,” He winked again before walking off.

What the holy hell had just happened?”


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, after a lunch in which the King spent most of the time pretty much listing off all of his daughter's good qualities, Josh found himself strolling the castle with Princess Luciana. The princess didn't say much until they wondered into a portrait gallery that looked to be the size of a football field and smelled like the inside of a museum – that strange smell of a place that was old mixed with the smell of cleaning supplies. All the portraits were of kings and queens.

“This is the Salón de les Caras.” The princess said softly.

“The Hall of Faces.” He loved the look of surprise that came over her pretty face.

“You know Spanish.” She stated the obvious.

“I'm full of surprises.” He shot her flirty smile.

Princess Luciana abruptly stopped in the middle of the hall. She crossed her arms over her chest and took a deep breath.

“Listen, Josh,” She finally spoke. “I know what my papa is up to and I don't know why you're humoring the old focha, but you can stop now.” Her accent, an odd mix of Spanish and British, was probably the sexiest thing that Josh had ever heard.

“Princ...” He stopped and ran a hand through his hair. “Is there something else besides princess that I can call you? At least while we have this conversation?”

“Lucy,”

“Lucy,” Her father and sister called her that and he liked the way it sounded on his lips. “I'm not going to lie and tell you that your dad isn't trying to set us up, BUT the reason I'm going along with it is because I genuinely like you and am attracted to you.”

Her eyes went comically wide. “¿Seriamente?”

Josh nodded. “Seriously.” He confirmed.

“You know that my papa's ultimate goal is marriage, ¿correcto?” Now she was speaking to him as though he was a small child who didn't understand a math equation.

He chuckled. “Yeah...he made that VERY clear.”

Luciana tucked a piece of her long hair behind her ear and worried her bottom lip with her teeth for a moment before asking, “Do you have any idea what marriage to a queen would be like?”

“Would it be anything like how your grandparents' relationship was depicted in The Crown?” He asked as she once again looked surprised. He didn't think she suspected him of having as much culture as he did.

“It would a lot like that, yes.” She gave a humorless little laugh. “The only difference would be that my husband would be a king, not the Queen Consort...and I'd want my king to be a lot more involved than my grandmother has ever allowed my grandfather to be.”

“What do you mean?” Josh asked curiously.

“I don't want to rule alone.” She shook her head. “Do you know that quote about the burden of wearing a crown? The one from Henry IV?”

“Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown.” Josh recited.

His drama club in high school had put on a production of Henry IV when he was a freshman. He had always found that line to be sadly poetic. A few years later, after *NSYNC had hit it big, he had come to completely understand what those words really meant. While he and the other guys were not royalty in the traditional sense, for a few years at least, they were the princes (Justin thought he was Crown Prince) of pop music. The responsibility and moral duty that came along with having millions of people, mostly kids and teenagers, looking up to you was almost enough to drive a person insane. At the height of *NSYNC's fame, he had felt the need to hide almost everything – girlfriends, the fact that he liked to have a few beers every day – in order to protect fans that had not yet grown up and been jaded by life and love.

“You can't even begin to comprehend how true that is.” Luciana's soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts and back to the present. “This isn't a job you can quit or retire from. The job ends at death.”

Josh knew exactly what he was getting himself into and really didn't want to debate it all afternoon when there were a million and a half other things they could be doing together.

“I know what I'm doing, Lucy.” He said firmly to stop all further argument. “Now, how about we focus on us and now the monarchy for awhile?” He reached out and took her hand in his. He already knew that one of his jobs – if they were going to be together – was going to be reminding Luciana that wasn't just a princess/future queen...she was also a person. “How about I take you down to the ballroom and show you what I have set up for the kids tonight?” He suggested.

Luciana really was wound too tight and the surprise he had set up – for her as well as for the kids – was sure to put a smile on her face.

“I'd love to see it.” She squeezed his hand and lightly blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English Translations:
> 
> ¿Seriamente? - Seriously?
> 
> ¿correcto? - correct?
> 
> Focha – coot


	7. Chapter 7

JC – or Josh as he said he preferred to be called – led her through the massive castle and down to the largest ballroom. This particular ballroom was normally a very formal room. It had mirrors lining one wall and picture windows along the other. The floor was made up of black and white marble tile.

Right now though, she was NOT looking at the ballroom as she was used to seeing it. The entire room had been done up to look like Santa's workshop from the movie, _The Santa Clause_...her favorite childhood Christmas movie. The workstations of the elves were stalked with every popular Christmas toy you could think of – _Ninja Turtles_ action figures, talking _Minion_ dolls, _Barbies_ , iPads. All were out of their packages and set up to look like an elf had just finished working on it. A train, just big enough for a child to ride in each of its four cars was parked along one wall. A track ran along the entire room, making a big circle. A place to board the train, which was red and had the words, _The North Pole Express_ painted along its engine, was set up next to Santa's golden chair. Three of the walls had been draped in red velvet. The wall containing the windows, which framed the snow covered mountains outside, contained three Christmas trees that were still bare, save for strings of multicolored lights. The trees scented the large room with the lovely smell of fresh pine.

Luciana was still marveling at the transformation when Josh released her hand and started speaking to her again.

“Want to hear my plan for tonight?” He asked as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

“Yes, very much.” She nodded and smiled.

“So, I've hired actors from the local children's theater to play elves and as the kids come in, the Head Elf will take them on a tour of the workshop...mostly so they can get a good look at all the toys.” He chuckled. “Then, he will take them over to Santa where they can tell him what they want for Christmas.”

“Josh, this is really...” She racked her brain for the right word in English but it wouldn't come to her. “impresionante. The niños are going to love this...even the ones who don't believe in Father Christmas.”

“Oh, I'm not done.” He shook his head with a smirk. “That's only the beginning.” One hand came out of his pocket and grabbed hers again. He pulled her over to the Christmas trees. “When the kids are done with Santa, the train will bring them here where they will hang the ornaments that you helped them make this morning.” That morning an arts and crafts table had been set up in the Salón de las Caras and she had spent an enjoyable hour helping the kids make ornaments out of paint, glitter, bulbs, and popsicle sticks. “When they are done with that, the train will take them to the workshop where they will make gift tags for Santa to put on their gifts Christmas morning. When they give their tags to the Head Elf, he will give them a stocking full of candy and little toys and books. All of the stockings have the kids names stitched on them.” He explained. “Your father was telling me that it's tradition to give each kid a stocking to hang on the end of their beds...apparently Santa fills them with little pranks from the King's favorite joke shop in London.”

“My papa is very...impar.” Loco was more like it...with a penchant for acting like an overgrown child when he was in the right mood. She'd lost track of a number of whoopie cushions she'd sat on in her lifetime.

“So I've noticed,” Josh laughed. “Not many normal people would reach out to their kid's childhood crush in an attempt to set up a marriage.”

“Jodido infierno,” She groaned to herself.

Josh's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Oops. She had forgotten that he could understand Spanish.

“You didn't know that I knew?” He chuckled.

“No, I did not.” She must have turned five different shades of red. “I was hoping my papa would be kind enough to leave me a shred of my dignity in his marriage endevour...aparentemente no.”

“Hey,” He took her by surprise and pulled her to his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer until they were standing hip to hip. “There's no reason to be embarrassed...I like you too, mi reina.”

Her heart rate increased and she was sure that if she looked in the mirror, her pupils would be dilated but still, she kept her wits about her. She pulled away to stand in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

“Why are you so willing to go along with this? What do you get out of it?” She demanded to know. This wasn't a nineties romantic comedy...theses kinds of things never worked out in real life. Her Uncle Charles and Aunt Daina's marriage might as well have been arranged...and the world knew how that story had ended.

“Maybe I'm tired of being just another washed up pop star,” His expression was hard and his tone tremendously bitter. “Maybe I actually want to do something important with my life. Maybe since the moment your father showed me your picture, I haven't been able to get you out of my head.” He backed her up until she was standing pressed against an elf's workstation. He put one hand on each side of her – trapping her – and leaned down until his nose was brushing against hers and his breath was hot on her face. “Maybe I think about how you would feel wrapped around my cock.” Holy shit. What was happening? “Maybe I imagine you all heavy and sexy, carrying my kid. Maybe I really want you to be mi reina.” His lips came down on hers in a bruising, domineering kiss.

As one of his hands gripped the back of her head and his tongue plundered her mouth, she found herself realizing...he didn't want to be the Charles to her Daina. He wanted to be the Prince Phillip to her Elizabeth, the Albert to her Victoria.

She pulled away from the kiss and studied him for a moment. “Promise me that you _will_ love me one day. Promise me that you will _always_ be faithful to me.” She demanded.

“I promise, mi reina.” He laid a gentle kiss on her already swollen mouth. “But you have to promise me that same.”

“I promise.” She looked him directly in the eye.

He smiled and kissed her again but this time it was tender.

When he pulled away, she a small smile on her face, “Go to my father and ask for my hand...when you ask, I'll say yes.”

What the holy fuck was wrong with her? What the hell was she getting herself into?

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolf1988.wixsite.com/badwolf1988) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English Translations:
> 
> impresionante – awesome
> 
> niños – kids/children
> 
> Jodido infierno – Fucking hell
> 
> aparentemente no – apparently not
> 
> mi reina – my queen
> 
> impar - odd


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English Translations:
> 
> oficial – official
> 
> mi reina – my queen
> 
> extraño – strange
> 
> cabeza – head

After parting from Luciana – very reluctantly – Josh's next stop was to see the King in his study where he asked the old man for his daughter’s hand in marriage.

“That was quick.” The King's eyebrows shot up. “You can not possibly love her.”

“No,” Josh shook his head. “But I know that I will.” He assured the worried father. “I already care deeply for her. Since we met, the only thing I can think about is making her happy...supporting her. I want to marry her.”

“You have my consent to ask for her hand...as both her father and her king.” The old man nodded curtly.

After receiving the King's blessing Josh had asked to be taken to the nearest jewelry store. The suits at the palace had done him one better and have a selection of one-of-a-kind engagement rings sent over from one of the most expensive and exclusive jewelers in Cotia. Since he had been told that it was a custom for newly engaged Cotian couples to exchange more personal gifts, Josh had also requested that the jewelers send a selection of some of their most unique pieces. It had taken over two hours to select the perfect ring and engagement present. He really hoped that everything worked out with Luciana because he had spent a small fortune.

At 7: 45 that night, after getting directions to her suite of apartments from Jessica, Josh knocked on Luciana's door. He hadn't asked her if it was alright but he was hoping to be her date to Santa's workshop. Truth be told, he had actually missed her in the hours that they had been apart.

When she opened the door, he was amazed to see that she wasn't wearing one of ever present, custom-made cocktail dresses. She was actually dressed down for once. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a long, emerald green cashmere sweater. She had ruby gumdrop earrings in her ears and on her feet were a pair of red ballet flats. Her long brown hair was loose and fell in waves around her shoulders.

“Wow...you look different.” He said without thinking and she immediately took it the wrong way.

“Should I change?” She looked down at her attire. “I'm underdressed, aren't I? I just didn't want to look all royal and oficial while the niños are trying to enjoy themselves.”

“No, no, no,” Josh said as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Come here,” He pulled her into his arms and laid a tender kiss on her lips. “You look beautiful, mi reina. I was just surprised, that's all. I'm used to seeing you all dolled up. I like this look on you. It's like I'm getting to see behind the princess mask.”

Luciana chuckled, “This is so extraño.”

“Why is this strange?” He kissed her forehead. “Feels right to me.”

“Oh, this feels right.” She nodded slightly. “Too right. You are the guy that I used to tell Jessie that I was going to marry. From the age of ten to fourteen, you were pretty much the only thought in my cabeza. Now, you're holding me in your arms and telling me that I'm beautiful. It's like a fairy tale...but I'm a princess in the real world, not a Disney film and I know that fairy tales are just that...tales.”

“This isn't a fairy tale.” Josh shook his head. “And I sure as hell am not prince charming.” He laughed. “You are adorably spoiled and you have the stereotypical Latin temper...you're not exactly Snow White. I'm happy to make your childhood dream of marrying me come true but truthfully, mi reina, I have never in my life done anything to deserve that kind of admiration. I didn't know who you were before I got your father's invitation but everything I've learned about you tells me that you are so much better than me. You're educated, you really are beautiful, and you have the kindest heart. You spend your life working for the good of your people and the underprivileged around the world...just like your Aunt Diana. If anything, I don't deserve you, Lucy.” He kissed the tip of her nose.

She smiled brightly before kissing him. “Josh? Will you be my date tonight?” She asked against his lips.

“Why do you think I'm here, mi reina?” He pecked her lips. “Can't have my baby arriving alone, now can I?” He playfully nipped at her chin, making her giggle.

“How did you know where my apartments were?” She asked as she took a step back.

“Your sister told me,” Josh answered as he watched her walking around the room getting ready to leave.

“I haven't seen her since earlier...was she well?” Luciana asked as she grabbed a crucifix necklace off of the coffee table.

Josh could hear the worry in her voice and his heart broke for her. Her mother had died of an aneurysm when she was a little girl and now she was on the verge of losing both her father and her sister. Without him, she would be all alone. He silently vowed to himself that no matter what happened, Luciana would never be alone.

“She looked tired but other than that she seemed fine.” He told her honestly as he reached out and took the necklace from her hands. She turned her back so he could string it along her neck. “My good little Catholic girl.” He kissed the nape of her neck after hooking the clasp.

Luciana snorted. “If I was a good Catholic girl, I would not be thinking the things I am thinking about you.”

Whoa! Josh really wanted to know what those things were.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish to English Translations:
> 
> mi reina – my queen
> 
> Garcias, Sr. Chasez – Thank you, Mr. Chasez
> 
> ¿Cómo diablos hiciste esto? - How the hell did you do this?
> 
> Puta – bitch
> 
> Luciana's welcome speech to the children – Good evening, children. As you can see, Santa will be visiting with us tonight. Can we all thank Mr. Chasez for inviting him?
> 
> Josh's speech to the children – You're very welcome, children. Now, I want to introduce you to some very special guests. Everyone, say hello to Santa Claus and his head elf Bernard!

As they arrived at Josh's makeshift Santa's workshop, Luciana was pretty sure that she was blushing from head to toe. She couldn't believe what she had said to Josh in her apartments. She was never that bold! She had been raised to behave like a lady and ladies did NOT say things like that. But her hormones had gotten the best of her and the words had just slipped out.

“Would you stop acting so embarrassed? The press is here and you are so stiff you would think I have a gun to your back.” Josh leaned down to whisper in her ear as they made their way to the other side of the ballroom where the children and indeed, the press, were gathered waiting for her. “I'm your man. You're  _allowed_ to say those kinds of things to me...hell, mi reina, you could do a whole lot more than talk if you wanted to.” She almost squealed when she felt him give her backside a gentle pinch.

“That was not funny!” She growled under her breath. “Keep your hands to yourself. And we will talk about this later.” She ended the conversation as they arrived at the awaiting group of young people.

While Josh waited off to the side, Luciana did her normal walk of the receiving line, greeting each and every child personally before taking a step back to address the group at large.

“Buenas noches, niños. Como puede ver, Santa estará de visita con nosoros esta noche. ¿Podemos todos agra decer al Sr. Chasez por invitarlo?”

“Garacias, Sr. Chasez!” A chorus of little voices rang out.

Josh smiled and held up his hand to get the kids to quiet down so he could speak. “Eres muy bievenido, niños. Ahora, quiero presentararles a algunos invitados muy especiales. Todos, saluden a Santa Claus y su elfo Bernard!”

Why the hell did Luciana find the fact that Josh could fluently speak Spanish so sexy? This was Cotia. Literally every man who lived in the country spoke it. What made Josh so special?

She didn't get very long to think about it because suddenly, the ballroom's giant entrance doors were opening and in walked...Tim Allen and David Krumholtz, each dressed as Santa Claus and Bernard the Head Elf from The Santa Clause.

She turned to look at Josh in shock. “¿Como diablos hiciste esto?” She asked.

“I have my ways.” He winked at her.

To say the kids were enjoying themselves would have been the understatement of the year. Every single child in that ballroom had a smile on his or her face.

“Your Royal Highness, might I have a few words?”

Luciana had to try like hell not to groan out loud. It was Alexa Rameriez, Cotia Television News channel's lead news anchor...and she was fiercely anti-monarchy.

“Are you alright, mi reina?” Josh whispered from his spot standing beside her.

They had been enjoying listening to the children tell Santa what they wanted for Christmas.

“Yeah, this reporter is just a real puta.” She replied low enough so only he heard her.

Luciana put on a fake, polite smile and approached the vulture. She was surprised when Josh followed and stood protectively at her side.

“Two for one,” Alexa Remeriez sneered.

“Señora Remeriez, how nice to see you again.” Luciana lied through her teeth.

“A pleasure,” Alexa lied right back. She ignored royal protocol and neither curtsied or addressed the princess properly. “It would appear that you and Sr. Chasez are friendly, Lucy.”

“Only her friends and family call her Lucy and you are neither. I think you should stick with Your Royal Highness.” Josh interrupted coldly. It was clear that he noticed and didn't like Alexa's lack of respect.

“Oh,  _very_  friendly, I see,” Alexa smirked evilly.

“Sr. Chasez is my official escort this Christmas season.” Which was just a royal way of saying, boyfriend. “Now, if you will please excuse us, Señora Remeriez, we should be getting back to the niños.”

“Of course,  _Your Royal Highness_.” If Alexa's departing curtsy was any more exaggerated people would have thought that she was drunk.

“So, who dropped the house on her sister?” Josh turned to her and asked once the woman was out of earshot.

“She's one of a select few who thinks that monarchy is an archaic institution. She feels that my father and grandmother should both abdicate and Cotia and the U.K. should both transform themselves into constitutional republics.” Luciana explained as they made their way over to the table where the children were making gift tags.

“Someone should tell her to visit America and ask us how being a constitutional republic is working out for  _us_. Seriously, our voting system is so flawed that we accidentally made an overgrown Oompa Loompa president.”

Even though she knew that it was a royal no-no to speak of politics in public (the royal family was, by law, not permitted to show a political opinion and were not allowed to vote), she couldn't help but chuckle. Honestly, Donald Trump was not a head-of-state that she was looking forward to meeting but for diplomatic reasons, she would have no choice in the upcoming year.

A tugging on her sweater got her attention. Looking down, she came face to face with one of the most adorable little girls that she had ever seen. She couldn't have been more than four-years-old and had dark brown ringlets that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were big and brown and full of innocence.

“Well, hello there, mija.” Luciana smiled and knelt down to her level. “What's your name?”

The child clearly understood English because she smiled and answered, “Sofie.”

“My name is Lucy and this is my amigo, Josh.” She nodded over at her companion.

“You're the one who invited Santa!” Sofie smiled brightly at him. “Gracias, Josh.”

“You are very welcome, sweetheart.” Josh smiled warmly as he knelt down to join them. “That is a very pretty ornament.” He gestured towards the hot mess of pink and purple paint that covered a small bulb ornament and was topped with enough glitter to supply a craft shop for a month.

“It's a present for Princess Lucy.” The sweet child handed the gift over.

“Thank you, Sofie.” Luciana carefully took the delicate ornament in her hands. “But don't you want to save this and put it on your tree next year, mija?”

“No,” Sofie shook her head. “I probably won't have a tree next year.” She shrugged before running off to join her friends in Santa's workshop where “Bernard” was passing out snow globes.

The fact that Sofie spoke of not having a Christmas tree like it was normal and to be expected really killed her. “Josh, please tell me that broke your heart as much as it did mine...” She looked at him sadly as they both stood.

“Clean in half, mi reina.” He assured her.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ‘Yo Te Voy a Amar’ is the Spanish version of ‘This I Promise You’ and is copyright © *NSYNC.

A week later and Josh had still not proposed. At first, he had wanted to give Luciana a few days to grow used to his presence. While, yes, they were attracted to each other, and yes, it was obvious that feelings were quickly developing between the two of them, their marriage was pretty much being arranged. Josh didn't want to make anything harder on Luciana than it had to be.

Now, he found himself stuck on just how to ask her to marry him. He knew that he didn't want to ask her publically, Luciana gave up enough of her life to the public and her engagement should be a private and personal moment.

Luciana was at a local cancer hospice on a royal visit and Josh had just finished greeting the guests who would be making special appearances that night. To give Luciana a break from appearing for a night, he had arranged two separate slumber parties. The one for the teenagers would be held in the Salon de Las Caras. A large screen had been set up and they would be watching ‘On the Line’... and Lance and Joey (along with a bored Chris) had flown in to watch it with them. For the younger generation, he had swallowed his pride and called Justin. The younger man would be watching his animated movie Trolls with them.

Now, Josh found himself seated with Princess Jessica in her suite of apartments as he sought her advice.

“Take her on a carriage ride,” the older princess suggested. She looked tired and a lot paler than the last time that Josh saw her. “Her favorite place is Jardín del ala. It sits on the Cielo River. Our mama used to take us there to play when we were niñas. Take her on a carriage ride and ask her there. Oh, and for good measure, her favorite *NSYNC song was always ‘Yo Te Voy a Amar’,” she smirked.

It looked like Josh would be asking his former bandmates for one more favor while they were in the country. He was really running out of favors to call in.

Lance, being Lance, and never wanting to be left out had agreed almost before Josh could finish asking the question. Chris and Joey, being two of his oldest friends, also agreed on the spot. Justin agreed (after being disappointed to learn that the moment wouldn't be filmed) but Josh suspected that he only had because on the social ladder, Luciana was about fifty steps ahead of the pretty boy.

That evening, before the guys were needed at the slumber parties for the kids, Josh arrived at Luciana's door to pick her up. As he had instructed when he told her that he was taking her out, she was wearing jeans, a sweater, winter jacket, hat, gloves, and scarf and all of these items save for the jeans were white. She looked like an adorable marshmallow.

“Josh, why won't you tell me where we're going?” she whined as he grabbed her hand and started leading her down the grand staircase.

“Because it's a surprise, sweetheart,” he told her with a good-natured roll of his eyes. Luciana, having been raised in a royal bubble, was used to getting her way and hated to be left in the dark about anything.

“Mi rey, please tell me,” she pouted.

Oh, she was good. Josh would give that that. She knew damn well what it did to him when she pouted and batted her pretty brown eyes at him.

“Nice try, Lucy... but I'm still not going to tell you where we're going.” He kissed her cheek before nodding at the footman to open the door.

He had decided against a carriage. Given the season and Luciana's fondness for ‘The Santa Clause’ movies – they had watched all three the previous Sunday – he had rented a horse drawn sleigh. The smile on Luciana's face when he helped her step inside let him know that he had made the right choice. She cuddled into his side for the whole ride and when the sleigh came to a stop at the gates of Jardín del ala, her smile only grew wider.

“My mama used to bring me and Jessie here to play when we were small,” she told him what he already knew as he gave her a hand out of the sleigh. “She would find a quiet place to read while Jessie played hide and seek with me.”

“Sounds like you have happy memories of this place... I'm glad I brought you.” He took her hand in his as they strolled through the gates.

Jardín del ala was a garden that had been built two hundred years earlier by a king as a gift for his new bride. The grounds contained acres of beautifully maintained cherry trees (that Josh was told were a real sight when in bloom). Scattered between the trees were angel statues of every size and theme. With the snow on the ground and the frosted branches of the cherry trees, the garden actually made Josh think of heaven.

“So many memories,” Luciana nodded. “After my mama died, my aunt Diana made a point of visiting every summer with my cousins. She loved this garden as much as my mama did. My cousin Harry and I are the closest in age and we used to annoy the hell out of Jessie and my cousin Wills by hiding behind statues and trying to scare them into jumping into the...” she trailed off as they approached a large cherry tree on the riverbank. It had a large statue of the archangel, Michael, standing beside it behind which he had hidden an iPod and speaker. It was the music that was coming from the speaker and the four guys standing beside Michael that had captured her attention.

Justin stepped forward and (like the douchebag that he was) bowed his head at the neck before starting to sing.

“ _Cuando sientas tristeza_

_Que no puedas calmar_

_Cuando haya un vacio_

_Que no puedas llenar_

_Te abrazaré_

_Te haré olvidar_

_Lo que te hizo caer_

_Mientras que estés justo a mi...”_

Josh took a stunned Luciana's hand and led her to a stone bench that sat along the riverbank. The sun was slowly starting to set behind her as Chris, Joey, and Lance joined Justin in singing the chorus.

“ _Si siente un frío tu corazón_

_Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión_

_Hasta ya no respirar_

_Yo te voy a amar...”_

Josh stepped from beside her to stand in front of her while the four other guys flanked him. He was looking into her eyes as he started to sing.

“ _Yo siempre te he amado_

_Y, amor, yo estaré_

_Por siempre a tu lado_

_Nunca me alejaré_

_Prometo mi amor_

_Te juro ante Dios_

_Nunca te voy a faltar_

_Tu corazón_

_No volverá a llorar_

_Sigo muriendo por ti_

_Yo te quiero así_

_Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida_

_No sé cómo podré yo vivir...”_

Josh reached into his pocket and extracted a black ring box. When Luciana realized what he was doing, tears started pooling in her normally stoic eyes and she brought a hand up to cover her mouth.

The guys finished the song before taking several steps back to give the two of them some privacy.

Josh knelt down on the frozen ground in front of her and took Luciana's hand in his. “Luciana, mi reina, no estoy segura si estás lista para escuchar esto o no, pero... te amo y quiero que seas mi esposa.” He made sure that the first time he told her loved her it was in her native language.

At his words, the tears that had been threatening overflowed to spill down Luciana's cheeks.

“So, what do you say, sweetheart? Are you going to keep your word?” He opened the ring box to reveal a marquise-cut diamond ring in a gold band. “Will you marry me?”

It seemed like she was too overcome to speak so she simply nodded her head and held out her hand to him so he could slip the ring on her finger. When the task was completed, she pulled him to his feet and he pulled her into his arms.

Luciana reached up and cupped his cheek. “Josh, this was... perfecto.” She smiled through her tears. “I love you.”

It wasn't lost on Josh that the first time she told him she loved him it was in his native tongue, not hers. He grinned before capturing her lips in a soul-searing kiss.

When they pulled apart, it was to find that the guys had once again moved closer.

“Welcome to the *NSYNC family, Luciana,” Chris spoke up. “I'm Chris, I'm the fun one. You already know Josh, he's the mellow one,” he started to make hilarious introductions. He pointed at Joey. “That's Joey, the reformed party boy. That's Lance, he's our token gay guy.” He pointed at Lance before finally turning to Justin. “And this is Justin... the narcissistic, self-centered one.”

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JC'S Proposal in English: Luciana, my queen, I'm not sure if you're ready to hear this or not but... I love you and I want you to by my wife.
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader, Meghan (Christlove88)


	11. Chapter 11

The engagement was announced two days later and that was when Alexa Rameriez had struck.

Luciana had the afternoon to herself and had chosen to closet herself up with Josh in her palace apartments. She was laying with her head in his lap on the couch. She was wearing old jeans and a comfy sweater, much like Josh, who kept one arm around her while he channel surfed. It was all so perfectly ordinary and she loved it.

The channel surfing halted when he came upon CTN's 'The Alexa Rameriez Hora'. Next to the head of the vulture was footage of the couple taken the night of the Santa Clause Experience.

In English, the report, that crossed the border into libel territory, went like this:

“ _The palace this week announced the engagement of Crown Princess Luciana to fallen American pop star, Joshua “JC” Chasez, formally of the boyband, *NSYNC. I met the couple at a palace gathering and events that transpired leave me questioning King Matias' judgment in allowing this union. Eva Longoria, a television actress and former flame of Mr. Chasez's once gave an interview where she referred to the ex-boyfriend as 'controlling' and from what I witnessed, Mr. Chasez is continuing this behavior with the Crown Princess. While I attempted to politely speak to Princess Luciana, Mr. Chasez refused to leave her company, following her around the room. He even gave me instructions on how to address the princess and cut our conversation short. Is this the man we want as our next king? Weigh in on Twitter and Facebook.”_

Josh shut off the TV in disgust.

“As usual, she twisted the truth all to hell.” Luciana rolled her eyes and sat up. “I'd have the palace press office force her to issue a retraction but I'm starting to think the puta likes that attention.”

Josh just chuckled as he reached over and grabbed a black velvet jewelry box out of the drawer of the table next to the sofa. When had he put that there? They weren't living together yet and went their separate ways at night. He had to have hidden the box when she wasn't looking after he had arrived that morning.

“I guess that now's as good a time as any to give you your engagement present.” He handed her the box. “I'm told it's a tradition here in Cotia.”

It was... Luciana just wasn't going to tell him that the gifts were usually exchanged before the couple parted ways the night before their wedding.

“Hold on, mi rey.” She carefully set the box down on the coffee table and got to her feet.

Running to her bedroom, she retrieved his gift out of her bedside table before returning to the living room. “Here,” she said as she handed him a faded purple drawstring pouch.

He took the pouch but didn't open it. “Open yours first.”

Grabbing the box off the coffee table, she lifted the lid. Inside was a necklace. She gingerly lifted the platinum chain to examine a pendant that hung from it. It was a sapphire and diamond encrusted flame.

“It reminded me of the *NSYNC logo,” Josh explained what Luciana had already guessed. “Turn it over and read the back,” he instructed.

Doing as he said, she flipped it over and found an *NSYNC song lyric engraved on the back.

_***FOR THE GIRL WHO HAS EVERYTHING, I BRING YOU LOVE.***_

“It's cheesy.” Josh was being uncharacteristically bashful. “But if you hadn't been an *NSYNC fan, I never would have had the chance to meet you.”

“I love it, mi amor.” She leaned over and kissed him. “Now, open yours,” she prompted when they parted.

Josh pulled the strings on the pouch and dumped its contents into the palm of his hand. “What is this, mi reina?” He held up the gold chain with a small round religious pendant hanging from it.

“It's a St. Cecilia medal,” she explained the image of a woman engraved on the pendant. “She's the patroness saint of musicians. When I was five, my mama forced me to take piano lessons. I was horrible and I hated it.” She laughed. “My Aunt Diana's divorce from my Uncle Charles was in full swing and she had brought my cousins for a visit to hide out from the press. Aunt Diana was brilliant on the piano and she took over my lessons while she was here. When I mastered my first piece, she gave me that medal.”

“Sweetheart, I can't take this.” He shook his head. “It belonged to Princess Diana. I know how much she meant to you.”

Luciana quickly slipped the chain of her necklace around her neck before reaching out and taking the medal. “Diana wasn't a princess or some kind of icon to me. She was my family... just like you're about to be.” She leaned over and slipped the medal over his neck. “I loved my Aunt Diana dearly and by giving you this, I'm trying to show you how much I love you.”

Quick as a flash, Josh pulled her straddle his lap and pulled her mouth down to his. He took his time exploring her mouth. He was pouring all of his emotions into their kiss and it was breathtaking.

When they finally parted for air, Josh cupped her cheek in his hand. “Can I spend the night with you, mi reina?” he asked gently.

Luciana was pretty sure she knew what he was really asking and nodded. “Of course, mi amor.”

 

**_ [MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	12. Chapter 12

Luciana was a jittery mess as she went about getting ready for bed. She knew that Josh was waiting out in the bedroom and she was pretty sure she knew where he wanted the night to lead. The question was... was she ready to take that step? While she was a virgin and expected to remain one until marriage given her position as Crown Princess... this was the 21st century. There was no one coming to check the state of her virginity. They were working with an honor system. She had decided that if Josh asked, she was more than willing to say 'yes'. He was her future husband after all.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and stepped into the dimly lit bedroom. The sight that met her made her breath catch in her throat. Josh was laying in her king-size mahogany four-poster bed in nothing but a pair of black boxer shorts. Wasn't forty when a man let himself go? How the hell was Josh still rocking a six-pack like it was 1999?

When Josh saw her, he looked her up and down appreciatively. “Damn, you're sexy, baby,” he said while licking his lips.

Luciana felt her face heat up as she turned a deep scarlet. She wasn't dressed in anything sexy like a teddy or a short t-shirt because she simply wasn't that kind of girl. She wore her normal bedtime attire of a simple cotten nightgown that stopped just above her knees.

“Come here, mi reina.” He held out his hand to her.

When she joined him on the bed, he must have sensed her nervousness because he smiled warmly at her and pulled her to straddle him. “We're not making love tonight, Lucy. You can relax.”

“We're not?” Now she was confused. “Then why did you want to spend the night?”

“Because I love you and enjoy spending time with you” Josh laughed. “I was hoping that you'd be willing to wait to make love until our wedding night?”

“¿Serimente?” she asked feeling a little putout.

“Come on, baby, don't be upset.” He reached up and rested a hand on her hip, gently rubbing her through the thin cotton of her nightgown with his thumb. “I haven't done much in my life to be proud of. I love you, Lucy and I want to do right by you.”

Luciana smiled and leaned down for a kiss. “I love you too,” she responded when she pulled away. “And I love you even more for wanting to wait. It's just that... it's going to be really hard.” She told him honestly. She was a twenty-eight-year-old virgin who was in love for the first time. Who could blame her for being anxious to get it over with?

A predatory grin came over Josh's face before he quickly flipped her to lay on her back with him nestled between her thighs. “I said I didn't want us to make love until we're married. I never said a damn word about not doing... other things.”

“Other things?” She perked up. “What other things?”

“Do you trust me?” He pecked her on the lips.

She nodded.

“Good.” He reached up and grabbed the waistband of her panties, yanking them down her legs before pushing her nightgown up to bunch around her waist.

“Wh... what are you doing?” Luciana stuttered as he moved his head down between her thighs.

Josh just smirked at her before she felt his mouth on her virgin core. He took his time, running his tongue along her folds before sinking it inside and swirling it around a few times before moving back up to suckle on her little bundle of nerves. He followed this pattern until she was teetering on the brink... of what she didn't know. All she knew was that it felt incredible.

Josh must have noticed that she was close because he looked up and ordered, “cum, mi reina.” Right before plunging his tongue inside of her as far as it would go.

That did it. Luciana saw white as she came screaming his name. When she finally came back down to earth, she found Josh laying next to her, rubbing her hip and licking his lips with a self-satisfied smirk on his face. “Did you enjoy that, baby?”

He knew damn well that she had. She decided that a turnabout was fair play. She reached over and stroked that obvious bulge in his boxer shorts. “Of course I did, mi rey, but... now I want you to teach me how to return the favor.” She took silent glee at the way her words almost made his pretty blue eyes pop out of his head.

 

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **

 


	13. Chapter 13

Josh awoke early the next morning when Luciana's lady-in-waiting, Lady Ximena, came rushing through the bedroom door. Waking Luciana she hurriedly told her something in Spanish that Josh couldn't understand. It was too early in the morning to comprehend another language.

“What's wrong?” He sat up as Lady Ximena left the room.

“Jessie's nurse couldn't wake her this morning.” Luciana threw the covers back and got out of bed. “They've airlifted her to a hospital in Jetti.” She practically ran to the closet and started pulling clothes out at random.

Josh got out of bed as Luciana pulled a slip on over her head. Walking up to her, he took her into his arms. “You need to calm down, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. “You won't do Jessie any good otherwise.”

She sagged against him – collapsed really – and buried her face in his neck. “I knew that this was coming but...” she trailed off.

“Expecting it and actually experiencing it are two different things, mi reina.” He rubbed her back soothingly. “She's your sister, Lucy, this was always going to be difficult but you're not alone. You have me. I'll come with you to Jetti.”

Luciana looked up and wiped her eyes. “What about the ninos? We are supposed to go with them to the Teatro Real to see The Nutcracker this evening. At least one of us has to be here.”

Josh thought quickly. “Chris, Lance, and Joey are still here. They would probably enjoy taking the kids to the theater.” It would also royally (pun intended) piss off Justin. The younger man would kill for the amount of good press that the guys were sure to get.

“Yes, but will the teatro still be standing at the end of the evening? Chris and Joey are big ninos themselves.” She stepped out of his arms and grabbed a pale blue shift dress that she had laid on the bed.

Josh chuckled. She had gotten to know his friends well since she had invited them and their families to stay for the holidays... everyone but Justin that is. Luciana claimed that he made her uncomfortable. Always trying to get on her good side. “Between their wives and Lance and his husband, they'll have enough babysitters,” he assured her as he pulled on his clothes from the night before.

“Seeing as I still have to look royal even to visit my sister in the hospital,” Luciana spat bitterly, “could you go and speak to them while I get ready? The vultures will be gathered so you should probably wear a suit.” Vultures is how Luciana referred to the press. She loathed them. After what happened to her aunt in Paris twenty years earlier and from his own personal experiences, Josh really couldn't blame her. “And ask Lady Ximena to come back in here to help me with my hair.” Her voice had a small, barely noticeable tremor to it.

Josh walked to her and took the blue (the color of heaven but he wasn't going to tell her that) dress from her hands and draped it over the back of the nearby vanity chair. Reaching up, he cupped her cheek in his palm and waited until her eyes met his before speaking. “I can't promise you that everything will be okay because I'm not God. What I can promise you is that you'll get through this because I'm going to be here to make sure of it, okay? You're not alone.” He told her for the second time.

“Sei,” she nodded with a weak smile that came nowhere close to reaching her eyes.

“I'm going to go to talk to the guys and change.” He kissed her softly. “I love you, Lucy,” he told her because he felt that she could really do with hearing it in that moment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. “Yo tambien te amo, Josh.”

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


	14. Chapter 14

The guys had been more than happy to take the kids to the theater in Luciana and Josh's stead. They had even received promises from Lance and his husband that they would keep Joey and Chris out of trouble. They made the hour-long helicopter trip to Jetti where, in a private wing in the city's only hospital, they were met with devastating news.

Princess Jessica was suffering from severe MS-related pneumonia. She was in a coma and, with her body too weak to fight off infection, would probably never again wake. It wasn't even looking like she would live to see Christmas.

Luciana had gone and spent twenty minutes alone with her older sister in her private room before returning to the hallway to speak with the doctor.

“Is there any way she could be brought home?” Luciana asked in English so Josh had an easier time following along. “If she's going to... pass on... I think it should be in her own bed.”

The doctor nodded. “As long as we're careful and the move is done quickly, it should be okay to transfer her.”

“Can you go and see about making that happen?” Josh requested of the doctor.

Once they were alone, Josh pulled her into his arms and held her in a tight hug. “Are you okay, mi reina?” he asked before dropping a kiss to her temple.

“I've never been less okay in my life, Josh.” She let out a sad, humorless laugh. “Why is it that whenever I get what I want, my happiness is taken away?” She pulled back to look at him. “I get you but I lose my big sister? What kind of a sick joke is God playing?”

Josh grabbed her chin and turned her face to his. “Look at me,” he gently ordered and she complied by meeting his gaze. “Your happiness isn't being taken away,” he told her firmly, his tone leaving little room for argument. “What's happening to Jessie is a damn tragedy, yes, but I'm still here... and as long as I'm around, I'm gonna be doing everything in my power to make you happy and keep a smile on that pretty face. This is a tragedy but you'll get through it because I'm your happiness, baby... just like you're mine. We're stronger together. I think you're slowly learning that.”

“I am.” She gave him a watery smile and a gentle kiss while no one was watching. “I need to call Papa and... let him know.” The sadness crept back into her voice as she stepped out of her fiance's comforting embrace. Her father had been too ill to make the flight to Jetti. “Someone also needs to address the vultures,” she sneered. She hated that the world got to have a front row seat to her pain.

“I'm a part of this family now,” Josh nodded. “I'll take care of that part.”

As Luciana was boarding the medivac helicopter that would take Jessica home for the final time, Josh stepped up in front of the reporters gathered in front of the hospital and performed his first real duty as a member of the royal family.

“Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the King and Crown Princess Luciana, I am here to share the sad news that Princess Jessica, Princess Royal, is losing her battle against MS and has been moved home to pass on with dignity. We ask that you keep Princess Jessica in your prayers this Christmas season. I would like to add a personal request to the media: The royal family is just that... a family. This normally merry time of the year, we are facing the reality of losing one of our own. As a son, as a brother, as a Christian, and as a man deeply in love with his bride to be, I ask you... please, respect our privacy during this trying time.”

As Luciana listened to Josh's speech on the helicopter headset, she smiled a little as she held Jessica's hand. She had made the right choice. Joshua Chasez was going to make one hell of a king.

 

 

_**[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) ** _

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so late but I kind of misplaced the handwritten copy of it before I could type it up and send it to my beta reader. We almost had to call in Dog the Bounty Hunter to find it but we didn't want to deal with his big mouthed wife. Also, if you are following this story on the NSYNC Fiction Archive... I'm not sure when this chapter will be posted to the site if it ever is. The site is infected with malware that makes you have to log in using an old bookmark. I e-mailed the archive because I thought it had been hacked and got a pretty rude, “Well, if you had looked on Twitter, you would have seen us say it's JUST malware.” Damn, sorry I don't spend my life on social media, my freakin' bad. And, I'm sorry, I'm not gonna post to such an unprofessional website that they don't know how to get the malware down. They told me they don't know how to fix it and don't know when it will be fixed. Not wasting my time posting there until I can at least type in their website address without being taken to a page that threatens to give me a virus if I don't transfer money to a Green Dot prepaid credit card. Urgh...I miss the site's original owners.

**December 23rd**

  
  


Two days. That's how long it had been since Lucy had spoken to him. She hadn't come to his room and hadn't invited him into hers. Anytime he tried to see her, he was told that she was busy attending to royal duties. He knew this was bullshit. The only royal duties Lucy had planned involved the kids (and him) with the exception of the traditional Christmas Day speech that she was making on her father's behalf. She had closeted herself up with her dying sister and was shutting him out completely.

Jessica had steadily declined since she had been brought home from the hospital. Now, she was no longer breathing on her own and was relying on a respirator. Even though Lucy hadn't shared any recent updates on her sister's health, Josh knew the poor woman didn't have much time left.

It was pure luck (and maybe a little stalking) that he had been in the hallway when he noticed her slip into her apartment.

Lady Ximena was exiting as he approached the door. She opened her mouth to say something but Josh cut her off. “Don't tell me she's busy. I just saw her.” He looked at the woman sternly.

Lady Ximena smiled sadly. “I was going to say that it has been a very bad day for Princess Luciana. She probably doesn't know it but she needs you right now, Seńor Chasez.”

Josh just smiled warmly at her and patted her shoulder as he passed her on his way into the suite. He found Lucy in her sitting room with her face buried in her hands as she sat on the sofa in the completely dark room.

Leaning down, Josh switched on a lamp, startling her. When she looked up, he was alarmed to see tears streaming down her face. “What's wrong, mi reina?” He sat beside her and took her hand.

“What isn't wrong?” she laughed bitterly as still more tears fell.

Josh leaned back and pulled her to cuddle against his chest. “Talk to me, Lucy. Start small and work your way up to the worst. I've got you, baby.”

“This morning, out of curiosity, I spoke with Sophie's caseworker.” Both Lucy and Josh had become attached to the sweet and adorable little girl.

“And what did you find out?” he prompted.

“She's been bouncing around from foster home to foster home in Jetti since birth. She's five now and her chances of being adopted are very low,” Lucy explained sadly.

“Is that all that's bothering you, baby?” He already had an idea on how to solve the Sophie problem and Lady Ximena had made it sound like there were bigger things going on.

“No,” another short, bitter laugh. “Papa wants to name me Regent. He's finally admitted that he has lung cancer and can no longer carry out his duties as King.”

Lucy being named Regent meant that she would, in effect, be Queen in everything but title. It also meant that King Mateas was publicly admitting that he was dying.

“And it gets better, mi rey.” Lucy was getting incredibly worked up the more she spoke. “I spoke to Jessie's doctors. She's no longer showing any brain activity. They want to turn off the machines.” She was sobbing into his chest now.

“Damn it, baby... why the hell didn't you tell me any of this was going on?” He held her to him tightly and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. “Why did you shut me out?”

Lucy sat up to look at him, wiping her face on the sleeves of her sweater. “I guess I was trying to prove that I was strong. My granny's always ruled alone and my aunt Diana did everything on her own. I wanted to prove that I was as strong as them.” “My clueless girl,” Josh chuckled and shook his head. “Your grandmother rules alone because of the way she was raised and because she listened too much to advisors at the start of her reign. Your aunt didn't have any other choice but to go it alone because, forgive me, your uncle is a tool. You are way luckier than them because you're living in a time when you can choose your own path. And, unlike Diana, you have a man that loves you and wants to be by your side no matter what.”

“I'm sorry, mi rey.” She cast her eyes to her lap.

“Hey…” he used his fingers under her chin to get her to look at him. “None of that sorry crap. You didn't do anything wrong. You're emotional and not thinking clearly, I understand that.” He laid a gentle kiss on her lips. “How about we go and cuddle in bed and talk everything out?”

“I'd like that.” Lucy bit her bottom lip and nodded.

 

**_[MY WEBSITE](http://www.badwolfrose.com) _ **


End file.
